


Pinky Promise

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [28]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marc and Alex reminisce over old times, and look to the future.





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jashasedai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/gifts).



Marc sneezed as the dust swirled around him, making Alex cough and reach for his inhaler.

“Sorry, bro.” Marc hadn’t realised Alex was there, and he handed him a tissue as he sat down next to him.

“What are you doing up here?”

“I was looking over old photos.” Marc held up a picture of the two of them as kids, Alex barely able to walk and yet he was on a bike, with stabilisers that their dad had bolted on for him. “I can’t believe I’m going to race in Moto3 next year.”

“You deserve it.”

“I’ve always loved bikes, and I’ve dreamed of this moment for so long that I can’t believe it’s actually here.” Marc wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulders, he wasn’t going to be his little brother for much longer, he was getting taller every day, and it was only a matter of time before he towered over Marc.

“I wish I could come to all the races with you.”

Marc laughed, but it faded as Alex frowned. “One day, we’re going to race together in MotoGP.”

“Promise?” Alex’s big green eyes stared up at him, and Marc held out his little finger.

“Pinky promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
